


December Third

by MsBrightsideSH



Series: Advent calendar [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBrightsideSH/pseuds/MsBrightsideSH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames takes Arthur to a Chritmas market...</p>
            </blockquote>





	December Third

**Author's Note:**

> Super sorry for the wait, email programs messed up and I only got the corrected chapter this morning! Hope you all enjoy, special thanks to my beta, of course!

“Jingle Bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg, the Batmobile lost a wheel and the joker got away!”

“EAMES!”

“What? I'm just singing Christmas songs!”

“ _That_ is not a Christmas song,” Arthur snorted.

“You're jewish, how would you know?” Eames shot back.

“Well, at least I know that _wasn't_ a Christmas song. Besides, you know I like Christmas. Christmas cookies, gingerbread, roasted almonds.”

“All I know now is that you have a sweet tooth,” Eames said gleefully, mischief in his eyes.

Arthur groaned. “Just forget it. All I'm saying is that if you want Christmas mood, singing stupid parodies isn't the way to do it.”

 

A few days later, Arthur had forgotten completely about their conversation.

Their current job occupied his mind entirely and the language barrier didn't help, either.

He would _never_ again take a job in Northern Germany in winter, no matter how much the employer paid. On Sunday evening, though, when Arthur was putting away the PASIV, Eames decided they should have some fun.

“What does that even mean to you, 'fun'?” Arthur asked grumpily as they left the Hotel. Eames just grinned and shook his head. They walked through the festively lit streets, snow crunching under their shoes, and Arthur had to admit that it was nice.

Knowing Eames, however, this was probably not the fun he had promised.

In front of them, between the houses, there was a glimmer of red and green lights and when they came closer, Arthur could hear corny music playing.

German Christmas songs, presumably. They sounded kind of horrible.

Arthur stopped, and Eames promptly bumped into him.

“What?” he asked.

“What exactly is this?” Arthur asked.

“It's a German Christmas market! You'll love it, darling.” Eames promised and pushed Arthur gently until he resumed walking.

They entered the market through a gate decorated with fir branches and holiday lights, and Arthur was immediately hit by the sound of many voices talking , mixing with the music, and the smell of punch and roasted almonds. He couldn't help his mouth watering a little. Eames took his hand and pulled him right into the crowd.

“Where do you want to go first, darling?” he said into Arthur's ear.

“Roundabout, sweets or punch?”

“Is the punch with alcohol?”

“Probably.”

“Then let's go there first. See if I can get drunk on German punch,” Arthur added under his breath.

“I heard that!” Eames said punching Arthur’s arm.

Arthur smiled despite himself and let Eames drag him in the general direction of the stall that sold liquor and drinks of all kind.

The punch was...well, actually, really good. Also, _really_ expensive, so Arthur gave up his plan to get drunk quite quickly. They sipped the hot liquid, breathing in deeply, enjoying the spicy aroma, and walked on to one of the sweets stalls.

Arthur blushed and Eames grinned. “So, what can I get you?” he asked, nudging Arthur playfully.

“Nothing,” Arthur mumbled

“Oh, I insist!” Eames said.

“Fine, I don't know, a small bag of almonds or something.”

He watched Eames say something in rapid German to the girl selling the sweets.

She grinned widely and answered just as rapidly, although Arthur thought he could make out the word 'Darling'.

The girl turned and rummaged around on the counter behind her.

She then gave Eames the biggest gingerbread heart Arthur had ever seen in his life.

“Dankeschön,” Eames said, winking at her, then turning around to Arthur and presenting him with the truly monstrous thing. It said 'Darling' in bold, sugary letters.

“You mustn't be afraid to dream a little bigger,” Eames whispered, and Arthur had to laugh.

“I'll get back to you on that one,” he promised, taking the lead now and pulling Eames to another stall, filled with stuffed animals. There was a small shooting range built in behind the counter.

Arthur handed over some money and received a gun in return. The man giving it to him opened his mouth, probably to explain how it was done, but Arthur just held up his hand.

“I got this,” he said, then shot five times in quick succession. He hit all five targets dead centre, of course. The man looked astonished and handed over a giant teddy bear with red hearts on its belly.

It was almost as tall as Eames.

Arthur grinned and gave it to him.

“Told you.”

Eames laughed.

 

It became quite the enjoyable evening, though no one would let Eames ride on the artfully crafted wood roundabout, even when he offered triple the fare.

They strolled along the street looking at the different stalls, and Arthur even let Eames wrap an arm around his waist while they walked, leaning slightly into him and, just for once, not on edge.


End file.
